


A Warrior Lost

by CavannaRose



Series: Marvel As Maidens [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Gen, Multiple Realities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-18 14:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7319032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CavannaRose/pseuds/CavannaRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brünhild Odinsdóttir was crossing the Rainbow Bridge to visit her companions on Miðgarðr, but something had interfered. The warrior maiden had a strong suspicion she knew the cause, and it could spell doom for this world, and perhaps her own as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Miðgarðr was a strange place, stranger than most of the other realms she had visited. Worse, it seems that upon her crossing of the Rainbow Bridge, she had somehow passed between realities. Though some of the sights and sounds of her favourite realm were similar, there were some studied differences. Enough that she knew something had gone wrong. Truly, she should consult with Heimdallr on such matters, but having passed through a veil, she did not wish to risk Asgard until she was certain which universe she had roosted in. There were those in which a dark power ruled her homeworld, and she would not enter such a morass uninformed.

First she would seek out the homes of her team mates, the Avengers, who surely must exist even in this reality. The world she had entered did not seem so different from the one she had left behind, after all. Her few questions were met with curious stares, and mixed results. There was a certain degree of anger directed at the Avengers by the people she queried. Most confusing of all, the team seemed to be composed mainly of male counterparts to the companions she knew and cared for. The warrior maiden had learned a degree of caution, over time, so she first sought out this world's version of the team mate she had often considered the most reasonable.

Locating the bowman was more difficult than she had expected, but finally Brünhild tracked him down to a place that dispensed the hot black beverage that so many Midgardians relied on to fuel their day. At least some things remained the same across the realms. Not one for subtlety, she hailed the man as soon as she saw him, recognizing his face from the video clips she'd watched in a shop window. "Barton! I need have words with thee!"

He had just gotten his coffee order when he heard his name called. Frowning, he blew lightly into the cup as he walked slowly towards the woman before taking that first.. most delicious.. sip. He came to a stop in front of her, feeling only a slight intimidation at her size. Luckily for Clint, he never let something like intimidation get in his way. Besides, the curiosity that killed the cat has always been one of his greatest allies. He wanted to know how she even knew his name when it is obvious that she wasn't from anywhere close to here. “I don't think I know you, friend. Care to explain why you're calling me out?” He may appear completely relaxed, but he was ready to react in a split second if he needed to.

There were many similarities between this particular bowman and his counterpart in her world. A certain suspicious furrow to the brow, the way his fingers curled as if itching to wrap around his weapon once more. Warrior signs that comforted the concerns in Brünhild's breast. She gave her brightest smile, standing tall and brushing her red cape aside, sunlight glistening off the traditional Asgardian armour as she flashed Mjölnir. If that did not convince the Midgardian that she was of the worthiest ranks of warriors, she didn't know what would.

"Though I come from worlds and realities away, Archer, my name echoes across the minds of warriors. This may not be the face thou hast become accustomed to, but verily thou must recognize aspects of my counterpart in myself? Canst thou truly say thou dost not know me?" She gave him a moment to absorb it all, Midgardians were inclined to go off the handle over dimensional phasing and extra planar beings.

More gently, she continued. "Thou knowest Mjölnir will not lift to the hand of the cruel or undeserving." She closed the distance between them, concern on her face. "I need thy help, and thou are the Midgardian possessing the most pragmatism, at least in my reality Clementine is known for it... Art thou so much different?" She shook her head. "I digress from the important matters. I know not what brought me to thy universe, but few have the power to alter the path of the Rainbow Bridge to shift through the possible worlds. Any such persons may have done so and come through with me, or simply to remove me from my Asgard so they could wreak havoc there. Wouldst thou aid me in sorting the problem and returning to my home?"


	2. Chapter 2

The frown on Clint's face deepens the crow's feet at the corners of his eyes as he looks at the large blonde lady. There was a lot of information being passed on here, but one piece seemed to catch his attention more than the rest. "Clementine? My name is Clementine in your reality?” He shakes his head, taking a drink of his coffee as they walk slowly down the sidewalk. He's pretty convinced this lady version of Thor will take his question as assurance that he was willing to help out.

Brünhild gave a lopsided grin to this reality's version of the Archer of Miðgarðr. It was good to know that the traits she admired and respected in her good friend were similar across the different iterations and universes. It was... a comfort if nothing else. "Yes, Clem is the greatest archer I have ever had the honour of fighting beside. If I cannot have her on a hunt, I am hoping thou shalt be the next best thing. We seek a practitioner of the darkest arts, for such would be needed, with great power backing it, to wrest me from mine path and settle me in another world. We can do this just the two of us, if we are but swift. The dread magician should be drained from such a spell, but the longer we waste time, the more power they shalt regain."

"We should probably begin at the point where you came into this reality. If we can find anything there that will give us an idea of who we're dealing with, it shouldn't take us long to track them down and put an end to whatever it is they're trying to do."

Thor sighed with relief, running a hand along the braids deftly woven on either side of her face, keeping her long blonde locks from interfering with her fighting. "That is much what I thought, Bowman. It is only..." She made a rueful smile. "Clementine would mock me for the admission, but I am not familiar with the patterns of these streets, and I am uncertain where that particular point was. Though I managed to track thee here, I am uncertain I could locate this 42nd Street once more. 'Twas along there that I first came into thy world."

Brünhild made a useless little gesture. "T'would be much improved if there were less persons upon the streets. How dost thou all live on top of one another in such a manner? Thy counterpart in mine world simply makes lewd jokes when I inquire."


End file.
